


[Podfic of] Allegiances

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee, joining the Kyoshi Warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Allegiances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676227) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, which you can find [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1AQ3ecU) [3.6 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As" to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream on mobile devices.

 **Length** : 07:59 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
